Untitled Moving Company Two Snippet
by Lady Lance
Summary: Tease for the sequeal to "Moving Company." Draco & Harry reunite, talk and make out


A/N:  
  
First, I want to thank everyone who has been generous in reviewing my humble story, and that I really appreciate it. To the people who bothered to flame me, I delete all flames. To the person who flamed me over Harry getting a haircut? You seriously need to lighten up. It's only fic.  
  
Secondly, I have no clue how long this story will take me to finish, I'm not even sure of the full plot yet, but I wanted to give you guys something. Happy holidays all (  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stepped off the Knight Bus; outside of the Leaky Cauldron, happy to finally be free of the Dursley's for another glorious year. He dragged his things inside, where he was immediately met with the normal inane babble as people recognized who he was. He waved at the more polite ones, and ignored those who chose to whisper about the Slytherin badge on his robes.  
  
"There you are, Harry," drawled a familiar voice. "I was beginning where you got to. You should have been here an hour ago."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Sorry. The bus was just busy tonight."  
  
"Oh. Well, certainly picked a wrong night for it! Do you know how incredibly boring it was sitting in here waiting for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm so incredibly sorry, Draco. It didn't even occur to me to tell the driver, 'Excuse me sir, could we ignore the other passengers, my boyfriend is waiting for me, and hates to be kept waiting.'"  
  
"You should have! No matter though, now. You're here and we can finally make out." There were some choking noises from a nearby patron that both boys chose to ignore.  
  
"Are you checked in already?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good." Harry quickly asked one of the staff members to take his luggage to Draco's room. "I'm famished. Do you mind if I eat first before we make out? There was nothing that looked good on the bus." As if to emphasize his point, Harry's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Please do. Growling stomachs really don't turn me on." Draco leered. "Besides, with you having eaten, it means we can really have fun with dessert."  
  
Harry colored slightly. Draco had decided to pass his summer boredom by writing Harry obscene letters about what he was going to do to Harry the instant that Harry let him. Hearing Draco even barely beginning to talk like that was enough to make him blush. And turn him on. He hastily ordered dinner, while Draco laughed.  
  
Waiting for the food to arrive, Harry regaled Draco with tales of his summer: chores, homework, and yes, more chores. Draco tried not to yawn.  
  
"Did you at least manage to find time to read the books I loaned you before you left?"  
  
"I did. Quite interesting, actually." Harry sighed. "I just wish I could have actually practiced. Stupid no-magic-outside-school laws."  
  
"Didn't you tell me that Dumbledore was going to get you excused from that?"  
  
Harry nodded, his eyes lighting up as his food arrived. After taking a bite of his sandwich and half swallowing, he said. "He was, but apparently, Fudge is still on his You-Know-Who-Isn't-Real-Potter-Made-It-All-Up kick and refused to budge."  
  
"Gross, Potter. Are you really that starved?"  
  
Harry swallowed quickly. "Sorry. At any rate, at least the books gave me something to do. I can't wait to be allowed to practice again."  
  
"Maybe we'll find some time to do it after class? Some of those curses are really quite fun."  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course. Although, perhaps we should save this discussion for later." He tilted his head in the direction of some people who looked all too interested in their conversation.  
  
Draco looked disappointed. "Perhaps your right. Did you get your letter?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Of course." He looked on Draco's robes. "Did you make Prefect?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. I told Snape I didn't want the responsibility. I mean, you don't even get a private room! What's the point of extra work if you don't get anything to show for it?"  
  
"I take it that's why you weren't Prefect last year as well?"  
  
Draco nodded. "I was all too happy to pawn it off on someone else."  
  
"You don't want to be Head Boy then?"  
  
Shrugging, he replied. "Not really. Father doesn't care at any rate. Besides, if I don't have to uphold the rules, that gives me more leeway to bend them."  
  
Harry laughed. "That's true."  
  
"Did you see that there's no mention of another re-Sorting this year?"  
  
"I didn't even think to look," Harry admitted. "But now that you mention it." he pulled his letter out of his robe and quickly scans it. "You're right. Not surprised really, I just wonder why he felt like shuffling around others last year with me. It's not like it was that difficult to see that it was me he was intent on moving."  
  
"You never asked him about it?" Draco seemed surprised.  
  
"I tried to, but he kept changing the subject." Harry wrinkled his nose. "Then again, maybe it's for the better that I haven't been told? I probably wouldn't like it."  
  
"Maybe you'll find out this year." He stole a bit of food from Harry's plate.  
  
"Hey! That was mine!" Harry tried to look angry, but he wasn't really. He hadn't been planning on eating that pickle. "And I really don't care at this point. Things have worked out all right, haven't they? Even my old housemates finally calmed down by end of last year." They weren't speaking to him as much as they used to, but at least the glares had finally disappeared when they realized Harry hadn't changed all that much.  
  
"I still think you should bug the bastard though. Even if Goyle does seem to be showing signs of intelligence in Hufflepuff, I still want to know why."  
  
"I make no promises, Draco."  
  
"Fair enough. Are you still teaching brats this year?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Second years this time. At least I can move up with them, I think it'll make things easier that way. I'm used to them, they're used to me. And hey! I got to pick out the text too. Part of me thought about making them read Lockhart's crap, but then I decided that I didn't really need to read them again either."  
  
"Ha! I'm sure your students will thank you."  
  
Harry grinned wickedly. "I could always assign them for detention."  
  
Draco winced. "I'd rather serve with Filch then have to read those books again."  
  
"It would work smashingly then. Every detention, in addition to doing whatever Snape needs done, you have to read several chapters of Lockhart and write an essay on them."  
  
"You'd have model students."  
  
"Think I should suggest it to Snape then?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I think Snape would kill you on the spot for suggesting that he hold onto copies of Lockhart's work."  
  
"Too true."  
  
"Hey, do you know if we're getting a new professor for Defense? I noticed that we have a text again."  
  
Harry pushed back his now empty plate. "No. Snape is still going to teach Defense, as is Flitwick. Dumbledore said that the new system has worked out well, and considering the lack of quality applicants he's had of late that he's not going to change things."  
  
Draco nodded. "Good." He finally noticed that Harry was done eating. "You're finished now!" His voice lowered. "You owe me a good make out to make up for the last few months, Potter."  
  
Harry leered back. "And I intend to pay you back, in full, for all those letters you wrote. Let me pay the bill, why don't you?"  
  
Draco nipped his ear. "Just leave the money on the table."  
  
Harry swallowed. "I can do that."  
  
"Good boy. We'll tell them where to look for it on our way up."  
  
Harry nodded, eyes glazed over as he pulled some money out of his pockets and threw it on the table.  
  
Draco shook his head. "I don't think you meant to give them that much of a tip, did you?" He handed Harry back a galleon.  
  
"Oops." Harry gratefully pocketed the money. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. But as it is quite evident that you have indeed proven that your mind is well and truly gone, let's go upstairs before you do anything stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protested.  
  
Draco grinned and took his hand, leading Harry upstairs, to the last room on the left. Opening the door, he stepped aside. "Our accommodations for the night. Not quite up to my standard, but what are you going to? Bloody Diagon Alley and its lack of inns."  
  
Harry kissed Draco. "Would you please shut up? If we're make outging I really don't want you to be staring at the lack of décor."  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "Oh, I suppose I can forgive them this time." He kissed Harry again. "You even taste better then the food here."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment. That really wouldn't have taken much."  
  
Draco shut the door behind him and locked it. "Well then, I'll just have to soothe your insulted pride. I would simply hate to spend the next several days with a brooding ex-Gryffindor. I swear you guys can out-mope a Slytherin any day."  
  
"Well then, lucky for you I'm a Slytherin through and through now, isn't it?"  
  
Draco grinned. "That day really was a blast."  
  
"I still can't believe you made me wear my pajamas into Hogsmeade!"  
  
"They were still better then those muggle clothes you used to own!"  
  
"You could have let me wear my school robes you know."  
  
Draco playfully pushed Harry towards the bed. "But that wouldn't have been nearly as fun, now would it? And besides, you did enjoy it." He straddled Harry. "Admit it."  
  
Harry tried to look pained, but he couldn't help smiling. "Oh all right. I did have fun."  
  
"Was that really so hard to admit?" Draco asked as he played with Harry's shirt.  
  
"Not really." Harry grinned and brought Draco closer to him, and kissed him again. "So, you promised me make outging?"  
  
Kissing him again, Draco replied, "Aren't we already doing that?"  
  
Harry thought about it. "I suppose so. You're a bit more chatty then normal though."  
  
Draco bit Harry's collarbone. "I've missed my boyfriend! I'm allowed to be chatty."  
  
He yelped. "And still be a prat too, it seems."  
  
Draco licked the teeth marks that were there. "Wuss. That's not supposed to hurt. It's supposed to feel good."  
  
"Says who?" The demand wasn't really all that effective as he moaned it.  
  
In all seriousness, Draco answered, "Playwitch magazine."  
  
Harry laughed out loud.  
  
Draco huffed indignantly. "What?"  
  
"Isn't that, well, a witches magazine?"  
  
"So? It's got naked blokes in it. And besides, judging from your responses to my letters, I think you rather liked the advice I nicked from it."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he laughed harder, rolling backwards and throwing Draco off of him. "You're serious! Aren't you! Oh! That's too funny!"  
  
Draco scowled. "Well fine. See if I try and turn you on again."  
  
Harry tried to compose himself, but it was several more minutes before he could stop snickering. "I do admit. It was pretty hot."  
  
Draco didn't look at Harry.  
  
"And maybe one day, we can try that stuff out." He crawled up behind Draco and draped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. Biting Draco's ear he said, "I did jack off to those letters, you know."  
  
Harry could feel the anger slipping away and soon Draco was facing him again. "Oh all right. But no more teasing me!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, Draco. Besides, how did you get your hands on those things anyway!"  
  
"Well, I am sixteen now, Potter. Did you forget that already?"  
  
Harry kissed him again. "Of course I didn't. You only reminded the entire house every day for the two weeks leading up to your birthday. I still think that the floating countdown calendar was really a bit much. Even so, I wouldn't think your father was all that keen on you.reading those magazines."  
  
It was Draco's turn to laugh. "You really think I let my father know what I was doing? I borrowed them from his stash." Laughing at Harry's reaction, he continued, "I think your jaw is on the floor, Harry." He pushed Harry's mouth shut. "My father would kill me if he knew that I knew he had him."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry there, Draco. I'm not planning on going up to your father and saying 'Hi Mr. Malfoy, say, do you think I could borrow your Playwitch magazine from last April? I hear it has a picture of Lockhart naked and I wanted to scary my cousin Dudley with it.'"  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Oh gross!" Draco grabbed a pillow and smacked Harry with it. "That's just so incredibly wrong!"  
  
Harry goggled at the thought that Draco would actually start a pillow fight- but wasn't about to waste the opportunity either. Grabbing the other pillow he smacked Draco back and soon they embroiled in an all out war, sending feathers fighting. Harry quickly learned that like everything else, Draco played dirty. After being hit by rictusempra, Harry had dropped his pillow, laughing too hard to be able to fight anymore.  
  
"Mer.mercy!" he choked out between rounds of tickling.  
  
Draco dropped his own pillow and straddled Harry once more. "Promise me that you'll never ever mention Lockhart naked again."  
  
"I promise! Promise!"  
  
Draco must have believed him, because he waved his wand. "Finite Incantatum." He kissed Harry again. "That's better."  
  
Just then there was a loud banging on their door.  
  
Both boys startled and stared at the door.  
  
"Keep it down in there, would you? Patrons are trying to sleep!" Came the voice of the irritated inn keep.  
  
"Sorry!" Harry replied, and they heard footsteps walking away. "I guess we'd better get to sleep then." He pointed to the clock that read "Up way past bedtime."  
  
Draco sighed. "I suppose your right. We've got to pick up our supplies tomorrow, no question about that, since we've had to wait so long. Hopefully the stores have everything."  
  
Harry nodded. "They should, Dumbledore owled the store owners and had them put aside our required lists aside for us. All we have to do is pick it up."  
  
"For the both of us?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"That's a surprise. Why would he do that?"  
  
Harry gave Draco a pointed look. "This is Dumbledore we're talking about. He all too often knows other people's business better then they know it themselves."  
  
"True. Oh well. At least the boring shopping will be done with quickly then. Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night Draco."  
  
A few minutes later and they were both fast asleep. 


End file.
